The Last Wish
For the book found within The Witcher computer game, '''see' The Last Wish (in game).'' The Last Wish (Polish: Ostatnie życzenie) is the first book in Andrzej Sapkowski's Witcher series in terms of internal chronology, although the original Polish edition was published in 1993, after The Sword of Destiny. Some of the individual short stories were first published in the Fantastyka magazine or in the Wiedźmin short story collection (the first collection of Sapkowski's stories, out of print and now obsolete; all short stories were later collected in The Last Wish, Sword of Destiny and Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna) and as such were the first witcher stories published. Stories included The anthology employs the story within a story framework and contains seven main short stories. Geralt, after having been injured in battle, rests in a temple of Melitele in Ellander. During that time he has flashbacks to recent events in his life — each of which forms a story of its own. *The Voice of Reason (Głos rozsądku, framing story) *The Witcher (Wiedźmin) *A Grain of Truth (Ziarno prawdy) *The Lesser Evil (Mniejsze zło) *A Question of Price (Kwestia ceny) *The Edge of the World (Kraniec świata) *The Last Wish (Ostatnie życzenie) Translations The book has been translated into Czech, Russian, Italian, Korean, Lithuanian, German, Spanish, Swedish, Finnish, Estonian, Hungarian, French, Portuguese, Dutch, Serbian and Traditional Chinese in addition to English. The Last Wish was the first of the Witcher's stories to be translated in English. The Last Wish was published in the United Kingdom by Gollancz http://www.orionbooks.co.uk/ in 2007 and in the United States by Orbit in April 2008. * Bulgarian: Вещерът. Последното желание (ИнфоДар, 2008) * Czech: Zaklínač I — Poslední přání (Leonardo, 1999) * Dutch: De Laatste Wens (Dutch Media Uitgevers, 2010) * English: The Last Wish, translated by Danusia Stok (UK — Gollancz, 2007, US — Orbit, 2008) * French: Le Dernier Vœu (2003) * German: Der letzte Wunsch * Italian: Il Guardiano degli Innocenti (Nord, 2010) * Korean: 위처:이성의 목소리 (제우미디어, 2011) * Lithuanian: Paskutinis noras (Eridanas, 2005) * Polish: Ostatnie życzenie (SuperNOWA, 1993) * Portugese: O Último Desejo (Livros do Brasil, 2005) * Russian: Последнее желание, translated by Евгений Вайсброт (АСТ, 1996) * Spanish: El último deseo, translated by Jose María Faraldo (Bibliópolis fantástica, 2002) * Serbian: Последња жеља/Poslednja želja, translated by Olivera Duskov and Milan Duskov (IPS 2009) * Finnish: Viimeinen toivomus, translated by Tapani Kärkkäinen (WSOY 2010) * Swedish: Den sista önskningen. * Hungarian: Vaják I. - Az utolsó kívánság translated by Szathmáry-Kellermann Viktória (PlayON 2011) * Traditional Chinese: 獵魔士 - 最後的願望, translated by 林蔚昀 (蓋亞文化, 2011) * Simplified Chinese: 猎魔人系列·卷1:白狼崛起, translated by 小龙(重庆出版社,2015) Audio versions There are two audio versions of The Last Wish available in Polish. Classic audiobook, lasting about 11 hours and read by Roch Siemianowski, was released by superNOWA (Polish publisher of Sapkowski’s works) in 1996. In 2011, after huge success of audio play based on Sapkowski’s Narrenturm, Fonopolis and audioteka.pl released audio plays based on The Last Wish and Miecz przeznaczenia. The Last Wish, lasting about 12 hours, was voiced by 52 actors, including Krzysztof Banaszyk (Vernon Roche in Assassins of Kings) as Geralt, Anna Dereszowska as Yennefer, Sławimir Pacek (minor characters in video games) as Dandelion and Krzysztof Gosztyła as narrator. Samples from all short stories can be found on audioteka.pl’s site. Quotes on this wiki * UK edition quotes in this wiki are taken from this edition: ISBN 978-0-575-07782-9 * US edition quotes in this wiki are taken from this edition: ISBN 0-316-02918-1 (ISBN-10), ISBN 978-0-316-02918-6 (ISBN-13) Gallery Polish editions Image:Ostatnie zyczenie 1.jpg|First softcover edition Image:Okładka ostatnie życzenie.jpg|Second softcover edition Image:Okładka ostatnie życzenie2.jpg|Third softcover edition Image:Ostatnie_zyczenie_miecz_przeznaczenia.jpg|Hardcover edition (together with Miecz przeznaczenia) Image:Ostatnie.jpg|Fourth softcover edition, designed along with CD Projekt Image:Ostatnie życzenie audio1.jpg|Cover of audiobook/audio play Image:Ostatnie życzenie audio2.jpg|Cover of audiobook/audio play English editions Image:The Last Wish.jpg|UK hardcover and trade paperback edition (2007) Image:The Last Wish 2.jpg|UK mass market paperback edition (2008) Image:Andrzej Sapkowski - The Last Wish.jpg|US edition (2008) Other language editions Image:Den_sista_önskningen.jpg|Swedish edition (2010) Image:Serbian_edition.jpg|Serbian edition (2012) Image:Veshterat.jpg|Вещерът. Последното желание Bulgarian edition (2008) poslední přání old.jpg|Old Czech edition Image:Posledni prani.gif|Czech edition zaklinac-1-posledni-prani.jpg|Second Czech edition Image:DeLaatsteWens .jpg|Dutch edition Image:Last wish Finnish.jpg|Finnish edition Image:Le Dernier Voeu 2003.jpg|French edition (2003) Image:Le Dernier Voeu 2005.jpg|French edition (2005) Image:Le Dernier Voeu 2008.jpg|French edition (2008) Image:Der letzte Wunsch 1.jpg|First German edition Image:Der letzte Wunsch 2.jpg|Second German edition Image:vaják.png|Hungarian edition Image:Sapkowski_il_guardiano_degli_innocenti_2.jpg|Italian Edition, Nord, 2010 Image:Raganius.jpg|Lithuanian edition of both The Last Wish and Miecz przeznaczenia Image:Oultimodesejo.gif|Portuguese edition Image:Vedmak.jpg|Russian edition of both The Last Wish and Miecz przeznaczenia Image:Okladka El ultimo deseo.jpg|Spanish edition Image:Alamut Ultimodeseo.jpg|Spanish edition, Alamut 634540157143221250.jpg|Traditional Chinese edition (2011) cs:Poslední přání de:Der letzte Wunsch el:Η Τελευταία Ευχή es:El Último Deseo fr:Le Dernier Vœu it:Il Guardiano degli Innocenti lt:Pakutinis Noras pl:Ostatnie życzenie ru:Последнее желание sv:Den sista önskningen Category:Short story collections